


Transformers revenge of the fallen

by AutobotClone55



Category: Transformers, transformer(bay movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Temporary Character Death, F/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotClone55/pseuds/AutobotClone55
Summary: Nathaniel witwicky, the adoptive brother of Sam witwicky.A couple of years ago they had bought a car that turned out to be a alien robot that had been sent to earth to protect Sam and Nathaniel for they were the key to saving their world. They saved their world with the help of Mikaela who is now sam’s girlfriend and the autobots. Now Sam is heading to college and Nathaniel is a member of a secret task force called N.E.S.T





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nathaniel witwicky, the adoptive brother of Sam witwicky.A couple of years ago they had bought a car that turned out to be a alien robot that had been sent to earth to protect Sam and Nathaniel for they were the key to saving their world. They saved their world with the help of Mikaela who is now sam’s girlfriend and the autobots. Now Sam is heading to college and Nathaniel is a member of a secret task force called N.E.S.T

The cover story was a toxic spill. The civilians are moving quickly to get out as they fear the worst. But in reality, there was no toxic spill but instead something much larger and much deadlier 

"3 minutes till evaluations complete sire" 

"Chinese airspace have locked and sealed 1-mile radius"

"Give nest team the go"

"Blackhawks your clear to land"

The Blackhawks start to land and outcome Colernal William Lennox and Sergent Robert Epps with the rest of the nest teams

"alright Ironhide we got echos, Vamos" Lennox says

The big truck behind starts to transforms into a big giant robot

sniff" He's here I smell him," Ironhide says 

Ironhide and Lennox's team move up and try to find the Decepticon.

"move it's getting closer nest soldier says

Epps pulls out his thermal device "oh no" Epps says in a worried tone

"What do we got," Lennox says

"thermal ripple," Epps says while showing Lennox the device 

"Alright everybody be steady were right on top of it," Lennox says 

the team moves up slowly

then out of nowhere a construction device proceeds to transform into a larger version of a usual transformer and smashes his hands into the ground which leads to the pipes flying everywhere some hitting a couple of the nest team while some miss.

"ease on fire," Lennox says in a loud worried tone

"Panser 1 requesting fire mission now," Epps says into his microphone

"Lennox pull your team back now, Epps call for Optimus because were gonna need him, "Ironhide says while firing his cannons at the now leaving Decepticon

"Alright everyone pull back and give Ironhide and Optimus suppressing fire," Lennox says in a loudly

An Audi turns on out of nowhere and transforms and gives demolisher time to escape

"What an honor to meet the legendary Ironhide," the unknown Decepticon says sarcastically while getting shot by the nest teams 

"sideways, you're going to die you know that," Ironhide says while firing off his canon at sideways

sideways gets hit and the goes off to transform and run away.

"Arcee twins target coming your way," Ironhide says in a pissed off tone

"sideswipe go and help them just in case," Ironhide says.

A corvette stingray drives to where sideways was driving to last

Ironhide transforms

"Alright let's move out," Lennox says while getting into Ironhide

time skip

"We have eyes on sideways, going to, engage," Arcee twins say

the arcee twins start firing their blasters and circling sideways

"Wow I feel a little bit offended that they sent the least qualified Autobots to deal with me, "Sideways says while laughing 

the arcee twins go up to try and land some blows at sideways and hit him a couple of time

"were not doing anything to him sisters,"arcee says.

"well it's a good thing that the calvary's coming"

Behind the battle, you could see that sideswipe is coming to make his grand appearance 

"Arcee I would say it's about time we finish this guy off right," Elita says in a cheerful tone

"Indeed it is Elita , "Arcee says in a relaxed tone knowing that backup is close

Sideswipe speeds up and then transforms and activates his swords and in one swift motion he cuts off the sideways head. which leads to his body falling on the ground 

"hows that for least qualifed," Chromia says in an offended tone 

"Lets regroup with the others because they're gonna need all the help they can get”Sideswipe says

The arcee twins and sideswipe transform and drive to regroup with the others.

Time skip  
Ironhide and Lennox are still trying to keep up with demolisher and you can see the destruction which he caused.

“Air support we need big booster delivered to drop now”

Up in the sky to ac-130 in the air

“Clear to drop in 5-4-3-2-1”

Next a semi truck with a blue and red color scheme comes out of the ac-130

“Autobot's I’m in pursuit”Optimus says 

Optimus lands on the ground and transforms back into his semi truck form.

Optimus drives a bit and then transforms and jumps on to demolisher while he is ramming through the bridge Optimus was driving on

Optimus gets on top of demolisher and says “Pull over”

Ironhide gets on demolisher’s wheel and shoots it which causes demolisher to lose balence and fall into a ditch

“Nooooo” demolisher says

Optimus And ironhide walk up to demolisher

Ironhide says “Punk ass deception” in pissed tone

Optimus says “any last words”

Demolisher says” this is not your planet to rule, the fallen will rise again” in a dying tone

“That ain’t good” Epps says

“Not today”Optimus says while putting one last bullet into demolisher’s head

“At least that’s over for now”

The arcee twins and sideswipe come over

“Elita are you okay my love”Optimus says worried for his spark mate.

“Chromia are your okay, would like me to carry you”ironhide says also worried for his sparks-mate.

“Ironhide i’m Hurt not dead”chromia says while giving a chuckle 

“Hey don’t play like that” ironhide says worriedly

“It’s cute that you care about us so much”Elita says 

“Well of course we do your our sparkmates”Optimus says calmly while hugging Elita 

Ironhide also hugs chromia

Arcee says “yeah we’re okay also thanks for asking” with sideswipe and skids and Mughal

Elita and chromia start laughing and ironhide and Optimus give a chuckle with a smirk


	2. College

When I was younger, I would dream about aliens. I would picture them being small, green, with 2 giant green ears sticking out of its ears. That was when I was 4 years old. but now I'm 19 and in a car with my parents and brother Sam with a brace for my left arm. I had gotten that brace fighting an alien just not the one I described earlier. This one was big and black and transformed into a Lexus. I and my team were the last lines of defense, if they get past us then everyone on the planet knows about them. It wasn't just us, we had help from a friendly alien robot named sideswipe. We saw the Lexus driving towards us and we started firing while our friendly bot slid to engage the Lexus. The Lexus transforms and dives at sideswipe. They engage in hand to hand combat while we fire at the Enemy Lexus. The enemy Lexus notices us and tries to slips in a few shots at us. Luckily we avoid the first couple. Then the enemy robot gets the upper hand on sideswipe but we continue to fire. I notice that Sideswipe starts to lose.

"Everyone fan out and circle him," I say. As soon I say my order everyone starts to fan out and fire as they do. But the enemy robot starts to fire at us. I only hope that gives enough time for Sideswipe to come back online but luckily we had set traps for the Deciptcon just in case. I run back to the truck and grab the detonator, I press it but nothing happens. I press it again to see if it works but still nothing. I check my comms but nothing.

"Great EMP blast", I say. Luckily I see an RPG. I grab it and fire it at the Decpitcon and it hits but it would take more than 1 to bring it down. I also got its attention. The robot locks eye's with me. It then brings up its weapon. I Drop the RPG and start to run another direction but it wasn't fast enough. The Decepticon fires its weapon and out of the corner of my eye, I see it hit the truck that I was by and I get lifted up and launched far by the blast. I land on my arm fast and hard. I instantly scream in agony. But luckily it gave enough time for sideswipe to come back online and I see him kill the Decepticon with one swing before losing conscious.

That was 5 months ago. Now I here luckily It's nothing bad. Some members of my team alone weren't so lucky though. I had to bury 10 members of my team alone. In total, we had to bury 50 members of our team. Every mission we go on we have to bury 20 plus sadly if everyone could come home then I would do whatever I needed to do to bring us home but sadly that isn't how war works. The Autobots know first hand what that means.

My brother had chosen to go to college and try to be a regular kid and regular student but no matter what, we will never just be any other person. But he keeps living in his in-denial fantasy world. That's why I chose to join N.E.S.T, Sam had chosen to go to Princeton University which is funny considering he is not the party type. We arrive at the university and I exit first. I scan the area around us. I'm lost in a trance while looking for any signs of Decepticons. Then I feel something hit my back which knocks me out of my trance while I hear laughter behind me. I turn around and see Sam laughing.

"haha" I mock while putting my good arm in the air. My parents get out next 

"So You're a college boy now Sammy," I say. Sam gives me a pissed look.

"Really you know how mom gets" Sam replies acknowledging his nickname that she had given him.

"Yeah I know, it's why I said it," I say with a smirk. Sam rolls his eyes and starts to grab some of his stuff. I grab a bag with my one good arm. We walk towards the entrance of his dorm. Mom and dad are saying some things and talking to sam. To be honest, I blanked out, I figured it's the best way to ignore whatever mom is saying and dad was saying. We walk up the stairs to find his dorm. Part of me feels bad for him already because Mom is just talking to everyone and when I mean everyone I mean everyone. I paid no mind to it since that's just how mom usually is. We eventually make it to his room and find someone already there. 

"Hey, cheapo!- Hey, go ahead. We'll get your stuff, Just go ahead and check out your room" Mom says

"Hey," Sam says  
"Hey" the unknown person replies

"You must be Sam, right? I'm Leo" Leo says

"And you are" Leo asks while pointing at me

"Oh I'm his brother, My parents forced me to help" I reply. Leo acknowledges 

"So, I already set up the crib a bit, You want this side or that side," Leo asks

"That side" Sam replies   
"I already chose that side" Leo while staring down Sam while I just stand there by the door 

"You know what this is this is the awkward moment, Yeah, see, you're trying to see if I'm a normal guy.

"I'm trying to see if you're a normal guy" Leo replies. I start to blank out because they just go back and forth. I got dragged out my trance by new pain in my arm. I pull my phone and look at the time. It shows 5:00, I had completely forgotten to take my meds. Luckily for me, I had decided to bring them with. I bring them out of the backpack and take 2 and Chugg them down with water.

"Leo! We got some brand-new Shanghai vid"! I walk towards the voice and notice a bunch of other guys in the room. One has long hair, a beard and looks caucasian. While the other is African American and is bald.

Post it, baby! Go, go, go! FTJ! FTJ!

"What's "FTJ?" Sam asks  
"Fuel the Jet," Leo replies

"Fuel the Jet, bro" Leo confirms

"FTJ. FTJ, legit!"

Did you see that? Did you see that?

Look at this. Half of Shanghai gets wrecked and China says "gas leak." I remember that this was the op with the huge transformers. Sideswipe had told me about him, he was big and had 2 giant wheels as transportation, Sides told me that this hadn't been their first encounter and that they had met on Cybertron and he killed his entire platoon, everyone that Sides had ever known was dead and the thing he hated the most was that he lived to tell the tale. He told how he needed to be on this mission and how he wanted to kill the big Decepticon, but it looks like Optimus took him down.

"It looks fake to me," Sam says.

"Yeah definitely fake," I say out of nowhere

"Wait who the hell are you," The guy on the right says. I point at Sam

"I'm his brother," I say. The guy acknowledges this but still keeps his eyes on me. And once again I blank out once again for the second time in the past 5 minutes. To be honest I don't really care what they talk about 

"By the way, I read your file, I'm poor, you're poor" Leo starts.

"We're gonna fix that, all right, You work for me now" Leo finishes. I snort and start to laugh, Sam looks at me surprised. I just raise my hands in surrender 

"I work for you now? That's incredible It's the first day of college I got a career in a dinky Internet firm" Sam starts.

"with a boss who is made up of just pure champion stuff" Sam finishes. They go on for a while longer but I pull out my phone and check what I missed on. Then I see Sam rush out of the

"Hey, RA. Listen, it's getting a little intense in my room. Can I switch out?" Sam asks a random girl. I try to catch up with him

"Sad face, 312. No switching, no trading. Let's turn that frown upside down, okay?" a random girl replies.

"Sam No one is gonna switch with you," I say

"No there's got to be someone" Sam replies while still looking.

"Sam you tried like 4 people and they all said no," I say. Sam finally huffs 

"Listen it can't be that bad considering what we've been through," I say. Sam nods and starts to walk back to the dorm, Then we see dad and mom finally reach the dorm. Dad is carrying all the boxes like expected while mom is in the back doing whatever she is doing. But I notice Mom had been carrying around a small bag that she hadn't been carrying before. I look at the bag and it had a little green symbol with some Brownies. At first, I don't realize and just think it's a regular brownie bag. But as I and Sam get closer I get a better and closer look at the bag, I realize what she actually has. Sam starts to introduce Mom and Dad to Leo. I poke on sam

"Look at what Mom has in her right hand," I say. He looks confused at first but I point at the bag and he still looks confused. I then give him a look that says seriously.

"look Closer," I say. Sam squints his eyes at the bag and his eyes go wide

"MOM WHAT THE " Sam

"Oh god," Sam says while facepalming. 

"How many of these have you eaten"? I ask my mother. She looks at her hand and starts to count but just shrugs.

"Mom these brownies are laced," I say but apparently mom couldn't hear me since she continues to eat. It

Hey! It's my cheat day" Mom says while trying to get away from dad  
I can eat what I want.

"I'm going to freak out Please do something right now, Dad "Please do something right now" Sam finishes as he raises his hands above his head 

"Please do something right now" Sam finishes as he raises his hands above his head.

"I can eat all the fricking brownies I want!" Mom says while walking away from Dad. Dad rushes to try and catch up to her.

"How much do you want to bet that he doesn't get the brownies," I ask.

"Hopefully he does- if not were gonna have problems" Sam replies. Then Leo walks out and starts to talk.

"I'm sorry and you're welcome.

We call it the "Hot Freshman 55.

Sharansky hacked Campus Housing and  
stacked the dorm with pretty Betties.

Is... Is so nice...

"Oh, my God. That's her. She's coming. She sees me, she sees me" Leo continues. The girl places down her books and starts to walk over.

"She's tied for number one  
on my to-do list.

Do not bird-dog my quail, you hear me?". Leo finishes. When he finally finishes I just smirk, It is clear that Leo has a thing for her. But everyone and their pets know that she is out of her league.

"Hi," the girl says. She stares at Sam at first but then looks at me. She looks like she 

"Welcome, Leonardo Ponce de leone spitz," Leo says a little too fast.

"I'm Alice" Alice replies.

"Sam" Sam replies

"I'm Leo," Leo says while still trying to get noticed. 

"Nathan," I say without expecting much.

"Hi Sam," Alice says when she looks at Sam

"Hi Nathan," Alice says while looking at me.

"He has a boyfriend," Leo says while looking at Sam.

"Lucky Guy," Alice says, her voice cracks a bit. Sam also notices that she was clearly attracted to both of us so he takes an opening.

"Nate was in a boy band that had a big single called the march to macho mountain," Sam says while looking at me.

"It's lovely to meet you guys, Nate," Alice says while walking away and she throws me one last glance.

Leo turns at me and says "It's on, I will gut you," and walks away. 

"He will" the guy with long hair says. Sam walks into his room and starts to set his stuff down and puts his away until he sees mom acting like the crazy person that she is. We rush downstairs to stop her because who knows what she has said. She starts to run from me, Sam, and Dad. Until she finally jumps on someone and tackles some guy that was throwing a freesbe. 

"All right that's it" I whisper. I grab her and pick her up with my good arm and I start to walk towards the car.

"Well, Sammie I wish you the best in college," I say.

"Yeah yeah, can you just get her out of her" Sam replies with acknowledgment of mom. I stick her in the back of the car and I get in the front with Dad and we drive off.


	3. Chapter 3

Bee had told me about what had happened at the base on the ride to pick up Sam. I didn't want to believe it because even I know that the Decepticons will come back for their leader. And knowing what he's like he's gonna want revenge for what I and Sam did to him. I'm usually around with Bee and the bots which helps me but Sam is all the way at Princeton so if the Decepticons were to strike any of us, it would be him. It takes us a while to reach the university but on the way there I get a call from Mikaela who is Sam's girlfriend at the moment but from the way it looks that won't be true for much longer.

"Hey, do you know where your brother is," Mikela asks.

"I'm looking for him right now," I reply.

"Wait where are you," Mikaela asks. 

"I'm currently at where he goes to school" I reply.

"Listen I'll call you when I find him," I say. She understands and hangs up. We eventually reach Princeton. We start looking for Sam until we eventually find him at a frat party.

"Bee stay here, I'll find him and don't cause any trouble," I say.

"You know me boss" Bee sings. I walk away from Bee and walk into the party. The first thing I see when I walk into the party is lights flashing everywhere. The first thing I see when I walk into the party is lights flashing everywhere. People dancing with each other, people drinking, and who knows what those 2 are doing over there. The house isn't big so it shouldn't be too hard to find Sam, then again there is a lot of people here. I eventually find him but it looks like he is drawing something on the table with his fingers. There also is a girl next to him.

"Sam, listen we got to go," I say to him. Sam Looks confused 

"What why" he replies. 

"Bee'll explain everything". I say back. as I turn to walk towards the exit. I see the girl from the other day. She looks nice in her green dress. She had been getting a drink when she noticed me. She waves and starts to walk over. The way she moves it’s almost like it’s slow-motion almost like in a movie.

“She asked me about you,” Sam says. 

“What did you say,” I ask. He doesn’t give me a reply but does something with his eyes.

“What,” I ask. He keeps on doing the motion until I finally figure what he’s trying to do.

“She’s behind me isn’t she,” I ask. Sam nods while trying to hold in a laugh. I turn around in embarrassment 

“Hi,” I say. I feel my cheeks turn red.

“Nate right,” Alice says with a slight smile.

“Yeah,” I reply.

“I wanna dance,” Alice says. I notice that Sam begins to walk away which is not what I needed.

“Have some fun” Sam Yells out.

“Like dancing, like a pairing, like a duo, like a coupling" I ramble on. I start to get even more nervous.

"Oh relax," Alice says. 

"I just want to have some fun, "Alice says. I walk and sit on the chair. Then Alice pushes the chair and me towards the bar until we collide with the bar.

"oh my," I say. Then Alice gets on my lap and says

"So, how about tonight" starts and she flicks her hair back.

"you pretend I'm your girlfriend, and I pretend that you're my boyfriend?" Alice finishes. Alice's look says it all. She has a look of hunger and desire. I don't think I had ever seen anyone more beautiful in my life and to be honest on any other day, I would, I so would but I have to get to Optimus.

"So how about it," Alice asks. She starts to slowly sensually kiss my neck. She attacks certain pressure points with her kisses sending shivers down my body.

"I would love that very much b-" I get cut off by the sound of bee's horn going off.

"Hey! Who drove the freaking yellow Camaro?" A frat boy says

"There is a car on the lawn! I see Sam runoff" he continues.

"I should probably see what's going on," I say embarrassed. Alice gives a sad nod and gets off. I walk towards the exit.

I say with my cheeks feeling hot and red. Alice gets off and heads out the door. I follow her out the door. 

"What size shoe do you wear" Sam replies to a frat boy. He looks like he's about to step up and fight Sam until he cools off and goes back inside. Sam goes into the driver's seat.

"get out Sam". Sam looks confused. 

"Mom and dad gave me Bee when you left," I say. 

"So my car, my rules," I say with a smirk. Sam looks at Bee's steering wheel for some help. Bee sings

"Sorry man but he's got a point". Bee opens his driver seat. 

"Traitors, both of you," Sam says in disappointment. I shake my head and get into the seat. 

"What took you so long," Bee asks impatiently.

"I got a little distracted," I say embarrassed while scratching my head.

"Yeah you should've seen him bee, he had this one girl that clearly has a thing for him" Sam starts

"But my insecure brother doesn't have the balls to do anything about," Sam says

"I don't really think you get to talk since the only reason you're dating Mikaela is because of Bee" I replied.

"The boy's got a point," Bee rhymes.

“Oh look here she comes,” Sam says. He sticks his head out the window.

“Hey Alice,” Sam says. 

“Hey Sam, I haven’t seen you in a while,” Alice replies. She leans over

“I love cameros,” Alice says. She says it slowly. 

“Alice could we get a moment please,” I ask. I roll up the window.

I turn to Sam and look at him

“Alright what are you doing,” I ask?

“What do you mean, I’m trying to be your wingman” 

“Well, you're doing a terrible job at it”. 

“IF you want to be a nice wingman then get in the back,” I say. And with that, he moves to the back. I turn back surprised

“I’ll be honest I didn’t think you were actually gonna do it”. I roll down my window.

“Hey Alice,” I say. She pokes her head in and gets in the passenger's seat.

And Bee kicks it in reverse and we drive off.

The drive is a quiet one at first until Alice says.

“My first car was my dad's '92 Z28” Alice starts

“Yeah?” I say. I could tell she was trying to open up. 

“Fuel-injected. The roar of the engine, it just tickles me”. Sam had just been in the back on his phone almost like a little kid that was watching Toy story.

“Well Bee was my first car” I reply back. I decided to come back with a story of my own but I definitely have to modify it a bit.

“It was actually sam’s but when he left, he automatically became mine”. I grip the steering wheel tighter while saying that. The drive goes on 

“Let me guess Bee is a Camaro 2006,” Alice says. 

“Yahooo and that is correct,” Bee says through the radio. Alice looks at me confused.  
“Is something wrong with your radio?” Alice asks.

“Um no, It’s just gets buggy sometimes,” I say. I punch the radio a bit. Bee switches channels.

“Damn Kid, you sure know how to pick 'em,” Bee says.

“Stop it” I repeat as I punch the stereo again. Bee dies down a bit.

“So Alice can I drop you off somewhere,” I ask. Alice gets close to me and slightly grabs my thigh.

“I thought we were gonna have some fun,” Alice says seductively. I start to blush. I fix my shirt a bit and I clear my throat.

“I would love to, but I have to go to a cemetery,” I say. Alice backs off a bit and her expression saddens.

“Oh I’m sorry,” Alice says. She grabs my other hand to give me comfort.

“Yeah It was for my grandfather, He died years back so I and Sam go visit him,” I say. I start to get teary a bit.

“I didn’t know him that well but still I knew him a bit,” I say. 

“But yeah, so we're on our way to say hi,” I say to her.

“You didn’t have to share that,” Alice says.

“I know, but I wanted to,” I say. I squeezed her hand. The truth is even though I wasn’t close to Grandpa Mom and Dad still told us about him. And all of his amazing stories. And his most famous saying.

“No Sacrifice, No Victory”. I can hear him yelling out to his men. Alice tells me where her dorm is and Bee drives us there. We talk about the most random things on the way there. We talk about movies and music. It feels good to talk with her and the thing is that I just met her. But it feels like I’ve known her my whole life. We reach her Dorm house quickly.

“So, did you like the drive?” I asked.

“Believe it or not I did,” Alice says.

“It wasn’t what I expected when I went out tonight, But I enjoyed it,” Alice says. 

“Thank you for sharing your story,” Alice says. 

“Well you shared one of yours so i figured I share mine” I replied.

“Yeah but yours was way deeper than mine,” Alice says.

“You just went all out on yours,” Alice says. 

“Well I wanted to impress you,” I say. I start to get nervous. I probably shouldn’t have said that.

“Oh yeah and why’s that” Alice asks. This is where I really start to get nervous. I start to blush.

“Um-” I start. And to be honest I never really finish.

“Because He likes you” Bee screams out. Alice starts to laugh a bit.

“Is this true?” Alice asks.

“um Yeah,” I squeak out.

“Well it’s a good thing I like you too,” Alice says. She kisses my cheek and she walks to her dorm. I feel my cheek where she kissed. She looks back and blows a kiss at me.

“Alright Bee take us to Optimus,” I say. We begin to drive off

“So how did it go” Sam comes out of nowhere. 

“I’ll be honest I forgot about you,” I say. 

“Also your girlfriend texted me,” I say. And almost immediately He remembers

“Mikaela is so gonna kill me isn't she,” Sam yells.

"Yes yes, she is," I say.

3rd Person.

As the Car drives off a Decepticon seeker agent stands above. They speak cybertronian to the fallen.

“I Have found our way in”. The robot starts to slowly transform. It’’s voice starts to change.

“Good, Play with both of them” The fallen replies. And as the transformation starts to finish.

“YES MY MASTER,” The voice says as her voice shifts from their own to Alice’s


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is amazing how many stories I have that I haven’t uploaded

When I woke up the next day we were at a cemetery. I noticed Optimus and he was clearly waiting for us. We both got out and walked towards.

“You won’t give me a day, you won’t give me one day in college” Sam says rudley. 

“I’m sorry Sam but the last piece of the allspark was stolen” Optimus says.

“Like what?Decepticon stolen” Sam replies.

“What other kind of stolen would there be” I interrupt. He looks back at me.

“We placed it under human protection at your government's request,but I'm here for your help, Sam,because your leaders believe we brought vengeance upon your planet.Perhaps they are right.That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share” Optimus says.

“- This isn't my war” Sam says.

“- Not yet,but I fear it soon will be” Optimus starts. He takes a breath before starting again.

“Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost” Optimus replies. His tone took a sad tone. We all look down. His planet was torn apart by this war and it’s not even over.

“I know, and I want to help you, I do,but I am not some alien ambassador,you know?”

I'm a normal kid with normal problems.I am where I'm supposed to be.I'm sorry. I...I really am” Sam finishes. You gotta be kidding me right, What is Sam saying

“Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing.You're Optimus Prime. You don't need me” Sam says. He walks away and starts walking towards Bee

“We do more than you know,” Optimus says.

“I’m Sorry Optimus, I’ll talk to him” I say. He nods and I run towards Bee and I get inside Bee.

“You're kidding me right,” I say to Sam.He gives me a look.

“He saved our ass, They all saved our asses and the one time time they ask for help you deny” I say.

“This isn’t my war,” He says. He’s clearly adamant about this

“It became our war when Grandpa found Megatron in ice who knows how many years ago” I yelled at him. Bee plays some calming music to try and calm us and we both stop. Bee drops him off at the university and I head to a motel and grab my stuff and I sleep in a nice bed.

NORTH ATLANTIC. 

A fire ball had landed on the ship and it transformed into a robotic tiger with one eye. Then other vehicles with the Decepticon logo turned up and transformed and jumped into the water. They had a mission to complete. They headed down fast but they also got the attention of the humans. When they had finally reached the ocean’s lower levels they had come face to face with their fallen leader AKA Megatron. The Decepticon warlord with dreams to rule the world. A little con had come out of the tiger con. He inspected the dead leader.

“Need parts! Kill the little one!” He shouted. The two behind had ganged up on the one behind them and took his parts and killed him.

“The shard makes Energon!” He said as he plunged the shard into Megatron's chest. He had jolted back awake and immediately took off upward and into space.

“Starscream, I'm home” Megatron says. The way he said that was like he had been waiting all day to say that.

“Lord Megatron, I was so relieved to hear of your resurrection” Starscream says. He bows down almost like Megatron is a king

“You left me to die on that pathetic insect planet” Megatron replies.

“Only to help spawn our new army.The Fallen decrees it!After all, in your absence,someone had to take command” Starscream says

“- So disappointing” Megatron shouts. He picks him up and chokes him against the wall

“- Hatchlings! Hatchlings! Careful, fragile!” Starscream chokes out.

“Even in death, there is no command but mine” Megatron growls out. He walks toward the main room

“My master, I failed you on Earth.The AllSpark is destroyed and without it, our race will perish” Megatron says.

“You have much to learn, my disciple. The Cube was merely a vessel.Its power, its knowledge,can never be destroyed.- It can only transform” The fallen says.

“- How is that possible?” Megatron asks.

“It has been absorbed by the human child.The key to saving our race now lies within his mind” The fallen says

“Well, then, let me strip the very flesh from his body!” Megatron growls out.

“And you will, my apprentice, in time.For millennia, I have dreamed of my return to that wretched planet where I, too, was once betrayed by the Primes I called my brothers.Only a Prime can defeat me, and now, only one remains” He says.

“Optimus! He protects the boy” Megatron says.

Then the boy will lead us to him - and revenge will be ours” The fallen says.

“- Yes,” Megatron growled. Starscream comes from behind carrying two hatchlings.

“The boy will not escape us. We have him in our sights.Without more Energon,the hatchlings will keep dying” Starscream says as he drops one and it dies.

Sam had gotten his wish, right now he was currently in his first class also known as astronomy. He had patiently been sitting at his seat when his professor began to begin his lecture.

“Space. Time. Gravity” He announced. He dropped his apple and it bounced off of his foot landing on the floor near a student

“- Thank you” She mouthed.

“- Finish that for me” He said as he smirked. Sam started to see things though, he’s been seeing symbols ever since he looked at the sliver. He’s seeing them again and it’s making him want to read this book

We're going on a journey together, you and I, today.All you eager, nubile, young minds on the very cusp of adulthood. And I shall be your consort, your guide,your chaperone,into the heart of darkness” He started

“Welcome to Astronomy 101.For what do we know about the stars?Virgo, the virgin” He said as he looked at a student.

“Orion, the great hunter.These are no mere twinkling diamonds for lovely maidens to wish upon.No, they are dynamos filled with a throbbing,savage and pent-up energy!Behold the work of Albert Einstein, a professor once, like moi. Sam had finished the book and raised his hand.

“- Energy equals mass… - What are you doing?” The prof asked Sam. It looked like he had no control of his body.

“Put your hand down. Put your hand down Young man, there are no question until I've reached  
the climax of my lecture” The Prof asked. He was annoyed and it was the second day of class.

“I just finished your book and there's only one problem. Einstein's wrong.Energy does equal  
mass times the velocity of light squared in this dimension,But what about the other 17? We haven't even talked about the other 17. He had been writing cybertronian symbols on the chalk board at a fast speed.

“Clear example.Break down the elemental components of Energy Assume a constant decay rate  
and extrapolate for each of the...Fourteen galactic convergences it took the Sentinel Prime expedition to receive an... Echoing its signal, you wind up with a formula for inter-dimensional energy increase that mass and light alone can't possibly explain. Come on, guys, I can't be  
the only one in the class who…” Sam finishes. It looks like he’s back to normal

“Young man, I will not be punk'd in front of the dean. No, this is my universe here. Do you understand? I am the alpha and the omega. - Get out of my class!” He shouted.

“- Yes, sir” Sam squeaks out. He quickly runs out of 

“Anyone else care to have some sort of mental breakdown?” He asked. Sam was running down trying to reach his brother for some time.

“Hey what do you want?” Nate said.

“- Something just happened to me, okay?” Sam says. 

“- What, you finally hit puberty?” Nate says. Sam could hear the laugh on the other side of the phone

“No, no, no. Stop laughing. This is serious. Okay” Sam says.

“Remember Grandpa” Sam starts.

“Yeah I remember Grandpa, he is kind of the whole reason we know them” Nate replies.

“The symbols, I’m seeing the same symbols that he saw and I’m going crazy right now” Sam says. He was rushing to get to his dorm.

“It started happening when I- oh god I need to tell Mikaela” Sam says worryingly. He immediately hangs up.

Nate’s POV.

I immediately grab all of my stuff and check out. I need to hurry so I didn’t even wait for a cab. I just ran towards Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

I had finally reached the university. I had been running as fast as I could. It helps to be in the military for once. I had come through the back where I found Alice.

“Nate wait up” She shouts. I finally stopped. She caught up to me with her bag and stuff.

“Why the rush” She asks.

“I need to find my brother, I think he may be in danger” I say. She looks concerned.

“Campus security can handle it,” She says.

“No I need to find him,” I cut her off. 

“Alright well let’s go find him then” She says. My eyes go wide. She cannot know what’s really going on.

“No Alice you don’t need to go with me” I say. But she gives me a look.

“I won’t take no for an answer” She says. 

“Fine” I say. We head off to Sams dorm. When we reach the level he is on I see Mikaela.

“Mikaela” I say. She looks at me and we hug and she looks upset.

“What’s wrong?” She looks at me and then behind me and her face changes.

“How is SHE here” Mikaela asks. I look behind me at Alice and she’s confused.

“What do you mean?” I ask. Then we hear loud banging.Crap I’m too late. I take off my backpack and Take a out a E.M.P grenade. I run at the door and I see Sam on the floor and a clone of Alice with a robotic tongue coming back into her mouth.

“Hey you're bed buddy ALice” Leo shouts. Sam screams like a fucking girl and he gets up. I throw my E.M.P grenade. We all start running out of the building with Alice and Leo being the most confused. We eventually make it to the library where we hide out behind desks.

“WHAT WAS THAT” Alice shouted. The librarian shushed her. Mikaela and Sam were having their own little conversation.

“It’s a very difficult story to tell,” I say. I start to get my gear out of my bag. 

“I think I am owed an explanation considering I just saw me when I’m right here” She whispers yells. She is clearly confused/ angry.

“Hey Nate, want to know something,” Mikaela says. Her voice sounds like she’s trying to rub something in.

“You're brother was sticking his tongue down that robot version of her” Mikaela says while looking at Alice. I look at Sam and he’s clearly embarrassed by the situation. 

“You knew I liked her and you still did anyways” I say angrily. He only looks down in disappointment. I don’t get to say anything else because robot Alice blasts a hole in the wall. 

“Get to the floor” I yell. I help Alice down the stairs following Mikaela and Leo but Sam being Sam decides to jump on the light.

“How am I related to you?” I say to him. Robot Alice jumps down and starts firing at random. It fires a hole in the wall Next to us. We roll out but before I throw another E.M.P giving us more time. I grab Alice’s hand to hurry her up. We see a minivan. I grab Mikaela’s box and I throw it in the back while she hotwires the vehicle. I take out my Pistol and start shooting at it but I knew this wouldn’t do a damn thing. She goes back into robot form and she uses her tongue around my neck.

“Get him out of here” I shout at them. I see Alice get out of the van and take another E.M.P out of my bag. Looks like she was paying attention.

“Kiss this Bitch” She says as she plunders the grenade into the robot's spine. I feel her let go of my neck. I put my hands on my throat and I feel Alice pick me up. The Grenade goes off making her short circuit. Alice helps me into the car where Mikalea proceeds to drive off. 

“Bag” I say between breaths. Alice nods and gives me my bag. I open my front zipper and take out a pair of binoculars. 

“Hey little guy” I say. The binoculars transform into a little robot brid.

“Woah what is that” Alice says.

“This here is Sights” I say. He stretches his wings and opens his beak.

“Hey buddy, I need your help with something,” I say. He looks at me

“I need you to find Optimus and the others and tell them we're in trouble, can you do that for me?” I ask. He nods. I open the window and I send him to find Optimus.

“Do you think he’ll get there in time?” Sam asks.

“I hope so because- WOAH WATCH OUT” I yell. Mikaela tries to stop but the helicopter already has a hold of us. Another car comes and rams us on the side causing Sam to fall out. 

“SAM” Mikaela screams out. She reaches out to grab him but she can't. He’s hanging on by a thread and eventually he gets back in. But were dropped from who knows how high.

“WOAH” I yell out. And we hit the ground. Next thing I know I hear a buzzsaw cutting down the middle and everyone screams. We all get out of the vehicle. Alice hides behind me in fear. 

“Stay behind me” I say. She nods. When I turn around I come face to face with Megatron.

“COME here boys” He says. Sam and I walk towards.

“Just don’t hurt them,” Sam says. We walk toward the stairs and walk down until he launches us on to the beds and I land on my bad arm. 

“AHHHHHH” I yell out in pain. I feel the pain coming back to my arm. I immediately grab my arm in pain. But Megatron pulling them away hurts them even more.

“How does it feel boy, it hurts doesn’t it?” He says mockingly. 

“AH, it feels good how being dead feels huh huh” I say. I can see him getting pissed and she stretches my arms even further.

“It might not be the best idea to patronize our captives” Sam says.

“For once I agree with you” I reply.

“It feels good to grab your flesh! I am going to kill you slowly, painfully, but first, we have some delicate work to do. How I could snap your limbs off! Doctor, examine this alien specimen”. Than a little crab con got on top of Sam.

“I'll scan you. Let's take a look at your face. I'm the doctor. The odd job. Information! Yeah! Beseeching my shard!Easy or tough way? - There they are” Doc Says.

“- That's what I'm seeing in my head” Sam shouts.

“These symbols can lead us to the Energon source” Megatron shouts.

“- Chop, chop!  
\- Brain? What does he mean by my brain?” Sam asks.

“What do you think he means you dumbass” I say.

“Well, you have something on your mind, something I need,” Megatron says.

Hold on. I know you're pissed. I know you're pissedbecause he tried to kill you and it's completely understandable” Sam starts.

“Well I did but I clearly did a terrible job at it” I put in.

“Not helping” Sam shouts.

“If somebody tried to kill me, I'd be upset, too.I think that we have an opportunity here to start anew and develop our relationship and see where it leads us, okay?. Is he really doing this. The crab con brings out a buzz saw. They must really love buzz saws.

“So, you just call Doctor Inspector off and let's just talk for five seconds! Wait, wait, wait!”. But then from out of nowhere the ceiling shatters and Optimus comes raining in. Which gives us the perfect chance to escape. I run up the stairs where I meet up with Alice and the others. We run through the gunfire where we meet up with Bee and Arcee. The others get in Bee while I hop on Arcee.

“Hey cee” I say. I still feel the pain in my arm when I try to stretch it.

“Hey kid we need to meet up with Optimus” She says and she drives off. The ride was a long one apparently Optimus and Sam were in some forest. We were on some road for some time that went around and around. Arcee started to pick up speed. When we finally reached the ground we were already too late. I saw Sam running out for his life like he has never before. But there was no Optimus. We drove off to an abandoned area. There was a thick silence out of the car ahead.

“Hey what happened to Optimus?” I asked. Sam looked sad and walked off. Mikalea went after him. Which left Alice Leo and I. Alice nodded at Leo and he nodded back.

“Listen Nate, whoever” She starts. No it can’t be.

“This Optimus person is, I’m sorry” She says. Tears begin to fall from my face. No, I made him a promise. My legs start to get wobbly and I fall on my knees.

“I’m so sorry,” Alice says. 

“Where is he?” I ask.

“What” She asks.

“WHERE IS SAM” I growl. 

“Listen it’s not Sam’s fault,” Alice says. She’s clearly trying to reason with me but she wasn’t here for everything. I get up and walk towards where Sam was. And I found Sam with Mikaela.

“You, you did this” I say as I point at Sam. I rush at him and he tries to stop me.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU JUST LISTEN” I yell. I push him against the wall and I’m about to punch him. But for some reason I stop, I look around and everyone wants me to stop. Then I feel pain in my arm again. I quickly grab it. I feel Alice try to help but the only thing that can help is my pills. I see Arcee come up behind me with Bee. Now that I think about it, they were alone for some time. I look at both of them.

“Where were you guys?” I say. I’m pretty sure I already know but still. 

“I’m sorry Arcee, can you tell Elita” I say. She nods. I walk off, I need to be alone right now because I just lost one of my greatest friends. 

Time had passed it was now dark, I saw the fire that the others had made. I also see Bee and Cee. I had been touching my necklace when I saw Alice approach.

“Hey the others are worried about you” She says. She sits down beside me.

“I failed him, Alice,” I say. She has no idea who I’m talking about so I’ll tell her. She bends down to sit next to me.

“During the Los Angeles Battle” I start. My mind goes back to that dangerous day. My mind had gone back to that dangerous day.

“Fall back,” Lennox yelled. That was the first day that Humans and Transformers alike fought beside each other. Megatron landed and fired a blast at Jazz causing him to fly backwards.

“AH” Jazz yelled out. He hit the ground hard and groaned in pain. I try to help some of the people that were hurt. I grabbed one guy and put him somewhere. Then I saw Jazz being taken by Megatron.

“Oh no” I whispered. I ran as fast as I could in the direction he went. When I finally reached where they were I saw Jazz getting Ripped apart. I just looked in horror at someone I knew dying before my very eyes. But Megatron wasn’t done, He tried to go in and dig into Jazz so I fired my M32 rotary grenade launcher at him. I fired everything I had at him and I knew I wouldn’t hurt him but hopefully take his attention away from Jazz. This gave him enough time to fire his blaster at Megatron and He threw him away like a toy. I refilled my launcher and ran after Jazz. 

“Kid” Jazz says tiredly. I look at him and he’s in pretty bad shape. I see under his body and notice everything is leaking. From their blood to oil.

“Don’t worry Jazz I’ll go get help”. I begin to run off but Jazz stops me.

“Don’t please I don’t want this to happen alone”. I can hear his voice fainting. He’s losing power.

“You're not gonna die Jazz I won’t let you” I say. I can feel my voice starting to crack and tear beginning to form.

“Kid when you’ve been a part of this war long enough, you’ll know when it’s time” He says. He puts his visor up and I see tears beginning to fall from his face.

“Just promise me one thing alright kid” He says. I get closer to him. The tears fall.

“Pr-om ise” He starts. He coughs up blood.

“Promise you’ll ta-ke c-are of my f-r-iends” He finishes. I nod with tears falling from my face. He rips off half of his finger and gives it to me. I nod and with one final flicker his face falls and his lights go out meaning only one thing.

“I’m so sorry” I whisper. Time comes back and I’m back at where I was, leaning against the wall revealing my story to Alice.

“So yeah that’s the story” I say. I huff and rub my eyes. I feel her put her arm behind me and she begins to rub my back.

“I made him a promise and I failed him,” I say. I take out the necklace I had been wearing. The necklace that holds the last remaining part of Jazz that I know.

“Listen, It is not your fault there's no way you could’ve done something” Alice says.

“There who knows what tall robots are supposed to do” Alice says.

“I could’ve helped in some way” I say. But she puts her finger on my lips.

“You blaming yourself won’t bring him back or any of them back” She says. I nod. She’s right we need a new plan.


End file.
